1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for a hybrid vehicle having an engine and an electrical motor for running the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional hybrid vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2000-270401, there is provided with an air conditioning unit for performing air-conditioning operation in a passenger compartment by using electrical power supplied from a battery. Further, when a residual charging degree of the battery becomes equal to or lower than a charging-starting target value (target degree), the battery is charged by driving a generator using a vehicle engine. While the vehicle is stopped or runs with a low load, the engine is stopped when the residual charging degree of the battery is higher than the charging target value.